The Training Exercise
by SneverusSnapers
Summary: On a training exercise, the crew of the Enterpise find that their jobs are mixed up. Set in the Academy.
1. Part 1

The Training Exercise Part 1

Spock followed his friends onto the training exercise ship. He carefully ascended the gangplank

and arrived on the bridge.

"Now." said Kirk in a commanding manner. "I have here envelopes with jobs in it. We are all to

take our envelope and read our position and job. It could be anything."

Kirk took his envelope and opened it slowly, a superior look on his face. He unfolded the piece of

paper…his face fell.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" said Uhura "what are you?"

Kirk coughed "Ahem, well, I erm…"

"What is it Jim?" asked Scotty in an interested manner.

"I…er…Navigator." Kirk blurted out at obvious great personal pain.

Chekov cursed "Vhy…Vhy…" he muttered.

It was Sulu's turn next. He emerged with a stony look on his face "Communications!" he muttered

"and I can't speak a word of alien languages."

Spock sighed and crossed his arms.

Scotty turned out to be the pilot and Uhura the science officer. It was McCoy's turn after that. "I'm

gonna be the captain for sure!" he said with a sly grin.

"Illogical." blurted Spock "The odds of you becoming a Captain are 33.3 recurring%, NOT as

favourable as you make out."

"Ah…well…there's a thing called luck…" he said with a hopeful smile.

"WHAT…NOOOOOOOOOOO…" he let out a dull moan "Engineering…and second in command."

Spock read the envelope and raised an eyebrow. Chekov hit himself. "I'm the surgeon aren't I…"

he said in dismay. Spock shook his head slowly. Chekov ripped open the envelope and punched

the air.

"You got Captain? That is so unfair Chekov!" Kirk groaned.

"Call me _Captain _Chekov." said Chekov with an evil grin.

"That is illogical." blurted out Spock without being able to stop himself "You are merely Captain for

a training exercise."

"Take him to ze brig! Security?"

"Illogical." Spock continued "We do not possess a brig _or_ security."

Chekov dismissed Spock with a wave of the hand "Get down to sickbay _Doctor_ Spock."

McCoy glowered at Chekov.

"You too McCoy!" Chekov ordered "Get down to Engineering."

"Look here!" said McCoy irately "I'm a doctor, not an Engineer!"

"Now, you're an Engineer." said Scotty, siding with Chekov.

"Or would you prefer to join Doctor Spock?" Chekov threatened.

"What, in sickbay?" said McCoy hopefully.

"Yes, with a broken arm."

McCoy glared at Chekov and disappeared in the lift.

"Get to work, all of you!" Chekov ordered.

Everyone hurried to their places.


	2. Part 2

The Training Exercise Part 2

Chekov surveyed the bridge from his Captains chair. He swivelled around and around.

"Sulu, "he commanded "any air traffic?"

"Erm…" said Sulu, unsure of how to decode the cipher in question.

Chekov turned to Uhura

"Decode that please Officer." he ordered.

Uhura leant over the screen "It says that our first mission is to reach the planet Rigel 4 within two hours." she reported.

Chekov rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Ensign Kirk." he said decisively "Plot a course for Rigel 4."

"Erm…aye Captain." Kirk replied. He picked up the plotter and held the stylus aloft. Grinning nervously, he started to plot a course at random, hoping it would lead in the right direction.

Chekov sat back in the chair again. Wondering vaguely what to do, he punched the sickbay button.

"Sickbay, Spock here." came a voice from the other end.

"Doctor Spock." he said in what he hoped to be a commanding tone "Is all clear down there?"

"Affirmative." replied Spock

"Oh…er…right…Chekov out."

Spock left the communicator and sat down in a chair. As there were no patients as of yet, he decided that he would meditate for the time being. Closing his eyes and adopting the correct mediation position, Spock drifted into deep thoughts…

The door banged open with a sound not unlike cannon fire. Spock looked up, annoyed at whoever had decided to interrupt his meditation.

"I couldn't stand it any longer Spock!" came a familiar voice from the doorway as McCoy leapt over the threshold and flung himself into a chair.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno how Scotty stands it!" McCoy continued, a pained expression on his face "All alone down there with only the machines to keep you company…it's enough to drive anyone insane…"

", it is not strictly true that Scotty has to 'stand' the same as you do. Under normal circumstances, he would have a team of Engineers to keep him company."

"Well, these aren't normal circumstances!" McCoy snapped back.

Just then there was a bleeping sound indicating communication. Spock reached for the device.

"Sickbay, Spock here." he answered.

"Doctor Spock," came Captain Chekov's voice from the speaker "we ave a problem."

"Please enlighten me."

"Vell, It's ." he said. McCoy, who had previously been searching the cupboards for Romulan Ale, froze, hand outstretched towards a bottle of blue liquid.

"Yes…" said Spock, with a sideways glance at McCoy.

"He has disappeared; he is no longer in Engineering."

"I see." said Spock, once again shooting a glance at McCoy.

"Vell, we're sending Scott down to find him, but have you seen him?"

McCoy shook his head viciously and drew a finger across his throat.

"Um…" Spock began "I may have spotted him at some time although I cannot be sure."

"Right." said Chekov "Chekov out."

McCoy grabbed the bottle of blue liquid and downed it in one before sprinting out of the door. Spock's eyebrow disappeared in his hair.

McCoy ran down the corridor, screeching round the corner. He leapt into the lift and willed it to go down. It started downwards but then went back up again, presumably because Scotty had called it from the bridge. McCoy punched the down button again and jumped up and down on the spot in nervousness. The lift continued to rise. McCoy hit the button again and this time kept it down. He removed his finger as the lift started downwards and the button popped out of the socket.

"Stupid contraption." he muttered under his breath. Then as if the lift had heard this downright insult, it started to rise again. Powerless, McCoy tried to think up a realistic reason for why he was in the lift but couldn't quite make one up before:

", what are you doing here?"

The doors had opened at the bridge and Scotty was standing on the other side.

"I..er…um…" stuttered McCoy.

"Yes?"

"Well, I er, needed to report something." McCoy was delighted with himself for thinking of such a believable excuse at such short notice. There was one thing he hadn't considered, however.

"What is it then?"

"What's what?" said McCoy, still basking in self- happiness.

"The report."

McCoy felt as though someone had taken a large pin and popped him.

"To report…" he stuttered "that…everything is ok." This last he said so quickly that even Spock would have had to strain his ears to catch it.

"To report that _everything's ok_?" laughed Scotty in disbelief.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." said McCoy, increasingly irritated.

The argument was stopped, however by Sulu: "We have a new message Captain, from what I can make of it using the manual…" he consulted his notes "It says: Two ----- up, ---- co-ordin---- are not even in ----- prox---t- t- th- --qu-ste- locat---. i.e r-gel 4. tes- fai-ed."

"Vell, zat's not wery clear!" said Chekov irately.

"If you'll allow me, Captain." said Kirk.

"Vhat do you mean Ensign?"

"I used to do crosswords a lot when I was a child, I might be able to decipher it…let me se…hum…Two blank- I guess that's hours- up, co-ordin- well, that's obvious- ates…"

His voice drifted off in to the background as everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"GOT IT!" yelled Kirk "Two hours up, your co-ordinates are not even in close proximity to the requested location i.e rigel 4. test failed!" He looked incredibly pleased with himself. He was too worked up about solving the message to realise what bad news it brought. They had failed the test…_failed it_! There was a subdued silence as everyone sunk to the floor. Then McCoy spoke

"We've never failed a training test before, not with such a good crew!"

"Yes." said Spock, appearing in the doorway "Although the crew makes little difference if they are not played to their strengths."


End file.
